


Short Stories - OverWatch Edition

by Bride_of_Dragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gets the writing flow going, I am willing to do Commissions, M/M, Multi, Or an idea with a character, Other, Send a message, These are just some mini prompts i did, in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_of_Dragons/pseuds/Bride_of_Dragons
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote to get my ideas flowing for actual stories I write.Short story prompts and commissions/drabbles that I have written to either get my flow going or have been asked/payed to write for people.Drabbles are for free, but will be short where as commissions will cost some but will typically be longer, ranging from 1k to 3k.Commissions and drabbles can be OC/Canon, Reader/Canon or Canon/Canon.





	1. Original Character/Jesse McCree

“Whatever it is, I didn't do it!” Jesse exclaimed, putting his hands in the air in defense. 

Gabriel crossed his arms as he stared him down, obvious distrust in his eyes as he scanned his face for any sign of dishonesty in his response. 

“You two were the last ones to guard the armoury. It had to be one of you who did it,” Gabriel sighed, tired of this conversation already, “No one else has gone in or out of that room except one of you two,”

“Well neither of us has the piece you're looking for! I don't even reckon I know what it is you're talkin’ about, sir!” Jesse argued, gesturing to Gill or himself. 

Gabriel rubbed his eyes before looking in the direction of the bathroom, hearing the faint sound of running water halt. A few minutes passed until the door cracked open, steam pouring out of the room, “McCree, can you grab me a pad? I just started my-”

“Cardinal!” Gabriel shouted, causing the female to immediately poke her head out with wide eyes and wet hair dripping onto the floor.

“Reyes,” she greeted Gabriel with a calm but shocked tone, eyes darting between him and McCree. Gabriel pointed his finger downward, a command for her to come to him, but only caused her to shake her head slowly and retreat to the bathroom, “I don't have any clothes,” she admitted, obviously embarrassed that he was in the room. 

Gabriel looked at Jesse, who continued to sit in place, growling out a retort for him to do something about the current situation, “McCree, get up and do something to help her, or I swear I will put my foot so far up your ass-”

“I'm on it, sir,” Jesse interrupted, getting up and fumbling for her old clothes as he walked to the bathroom, not noticing a small coil falling from her shirt and hitting the floor with a faint metallic noise. Reyes saw the small coil roll in a circle before stopping. Unfolding his arms, he waltzed over to it, picking it up and examining it for any damage. His thoughts were interrupted by Gill shouting and a sheepish response from McCree as he backed out of the bathroom to dodge a towel being swung at him along with what seemed to be her clothes being thrown at him. 

“Are you two done?” Reyes barked, startling the two out of their bickering and causing her head to poke out once more, this time with an annoyed expression. He held the coil up for them to see, “This is what I was looking for,”

Jesse looked at it with confusion, “That is what you were so uppity about?”

Gill scoffed before explaining herself, “You told me to fix any weapons that didn't fit the standard. It must have gotten stuck on on my shirt and I didn't notice it missing,” pulling her head back into the bathroom, she cracked the door so it wasn't as wide open as Jesse had it, “Also, those are super cheap and replaceable! We have tons of them just sitting around!”

“Don't sass me, Cardinal,” Gabriel advised, obvious tiredness in his voice as he spoke, “This coil is already worn to the weapon, so putting a new one in it would not only be difficult but can also cause a malfunction if it isn't put in right,”

“That trigger coil can also cause malfunctions if not put in correctly. It doesn't matter if it is a new one or not, if the mechanic can’t put it in the correct place then a malfunction is eminent,” Gill clarified, sticking her head out once more to look at him, “I know how it works, sir. It's my job. You assigned it to me, after all,”

The two stared one another down before Gabriel sighed, walking out of the room with an angry, yet defeated expression knowing she was right. As the door shut, Gill stepped out of the bathroom putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the door, irritation flowing off of her. McCree rubbed her cheek, receiving a growl in response to his affection. 

“Don’t be like that, darlin’, you just sassed our commander and got away with it,”  
McCree proclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug despite her hisses and shoves, “You grump-ass let me love you,”


	2. Original Character/Jesse McCree

“Sugar, that's not healthy,” McCree stated, reaching out to grab his partner's wrist, an attempt to make her stop eating. She slid closer to Genji, who sat quietly with his legs crossed and head down, avoiding McCree’s grasp. 

“Nope, not happening,” she popped a piece of cheese into her mouth, reaching for the package that contained several types of cheeses from around the world, a gift from McCree. 

“Darlin’, seriously that's enough. You don't need to eat more than that, it'll make you sick,” He scooted closer to her, now aiming for the platter itself. Gill scooted closer to Genji, dragging the platter away with her as she watched him try to grab it. Genji took notice of how close she was getting and stared at her, waiting for her to catch on to the proximity.

“So?” She questioned, shoving more than one slice in her mouth. 

“You ate half of the platter!” Jesse exclaimed, pointing at it, a massive amount missing from the tray. “That's too much cheese!” 

“There's no such thing as too much cheese,” She retorted, swallowing what she had piled in her mouth before replacing it with the same amount. This caused Genji to roll his eyes at her and the response she gave. McCree cringed as he swiped the platter from her, managing to get most of it away except for a handful she grabbed from him. Groaning, he reached for her arm again, attempting to try and pry the slices out of her hand before she had a chance to eat anymore. She caught on and moved closer to Genji once more, making him turn to face her, glaring at McCree when he saw how pissed Genji seemed. 

“Pumpkin, you're gonna bump into-” as he spoke, she scooted all the way into Genji, her momentum barely moving the cyborg from his spot. She turned to face him with some surprise, swallowing the mouthful she had. 

“Sorry Honey, I didn't think I was that close,” she chuckled as she laid a hand on his knee playfully, smiling at him. 

“I would appreciate it if you would stop with your pet names,” Genji growled. Gill rolled her eyes as he referred to her nicknames for him as pet names, her smile making the rude gesture more playful than it seemed.

“Love you too babe,” Gill popped another slice into her mouth, not being attentive to Genji's foot on her hip until after he shoved her into McCree, a yelp escaping her, “I said I'm sorry, Genji,” he only groaned at her as he fixed his sitting position, causing her to whine and drag out the word ‘honey’ as she extended her foot to touch his thigh, only to be met with his hand to stop her. This just made her call him every sugar covered word she could think of. 

McCree sighed as she continued to call Genji sweet names, knowing that she called everyone some sort of nickname, whether it be Genji, Tracer, Angela, or even Reinhardt. Even Reyes and Morrison have some sort of nickname. That didn't stop him from becoming a tad jealous of this. Leaning down, he smothered her face with kisses until she stopped, now focused on how to escape his grasp.

“Baby why,”


End file.
